leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Xayah/History
Patch History ** Bonus attack speed reduced to % from %. ;V9.20 * ** Fixed a bug where casting it with the cursor exactly below her would cause the ability's rotation lock to be removed. ;V9.18 * Stats ** Base armor reduced to 25 from 28. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V9.16 * ** Basic attacks now properly spawn feathers behind her target and not around her. ;V9.15 * ** Now apply the proper number of stacks based on the number of basic attacks. ;V9.6 * ** Bonus attack speed increased to % from %. ;V9.1 * ** Root duration increased to seconds from 1. ;V8.15 * ** Now properly listed as World Champions: 2017 in the Skins Collections tab. ;V8.11 * Stats ** Base health increased to 561 from 545. ** Health growth increased to 86 from 80. ** Base armor reduced to 28 from 33. ** Base health regeneration reduced to from 5. ** Base attack damage reduced to 60 from 64. ** Attack damage growth increased to from . ;V8.8 * Stats ** Base health regeneration reduced to 5 from 6. * ** Pass through damage reduced to from 50% at all levels. ;V8.6 * ** While Deadly Plumage is active on both Xayah and , when one of them basic attacks an enemy only their own Deadly Plumage strikes that enemy, from both of their Deadly Plumage. ;V8.3 * ** *** Model no longer disappears when landing after using Featherstorm. *** Daggers are no longer misplaced underneath her model when returning to her. ;V7.23 * ** Champion-created units with ward-style health (ex. ) can now properly be attacked while Clean Cuts is active. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 64 from 56. ** Base armor increased to 33 from 24. * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V7.13 * ** Time in which you can't basic attack while it is firing now scales down with . * ** Using it and hitting an enemy champion at the same time a turret kills a minion would cause the turret not to aggro champions until its next minion target is dead. ;V7.12 * ** Being able to basic attack while the ability is firing. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V7.11 * General ** Xayah's warding VO lines are now audible to allies, rather than only her. ** Fixed a bug where, when Xayah and use while empowered by , only the champion who started the would gain Empowered bonus movement speed. ;V7.9 * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. * ** Splash art has been flipped in Xayah's AIR client champion info page so she's not covered up by the interface. ;V7.8 Added * ** After casting an ability, Xayah's next 3 basic attacks strike all enemies along their path, dealing 100% damage to her main target and 50% pass-through damage to other enemies. At her maximum attack range, a will be left in the ground for 6 seconds. Xayah can store up to 5 empowered attacks. ** If either Xayah or is , the other may move nearby and activate their own recall to join them. Both reach base at the time of which the initiator's recall ends. * ** After a brief wind-up, Xayah hurls two feather-blades in quick succession in the target direction, and leaving 2 on the ground at maximum range. The feather-blades deal physical damage to all enemies they pass through, reduced to 50% against units beyond the first. ** 50 ** seconds * ** Xayah surrounds herself with a storm of feathers-blades for 4 seconds, granting her % bonus attack speed}} and 30% bonus movement speed for seconds whenever she attacks a champion. Additionally, her basic attacks hurl lesser bolts from the storm, dealing 20% bonus physical damage to her target. If is nearby, he will also gain Deadly Plumage, in turn causing each of their attacks to conjure a second lesser bolt from the other's storm. ** ** seconds * ** Xayah recalls all her , dealing physical damage to enemies they strike on their way toward her, increasing by % for every . Minions take 50% reduced damage. Each to strike a target deals 10% less damage than the last, with a minimum of 10% damage. Enemies struck by at least 3 are for 1 second. ** 40 ** seconds * ** Xayah leaps into the air, becoming briefly untargetable but still able to move. After a short delay, she unleashes a volley of feather-blades forward in a cone, dealing physical damage to all enemies struck and leaving a line of 5 at the end of Featherstorm's maximum range. ** ** seconds }} Category:Champion history Category:Xayah